The Demons Spell
by MandyMonkey303
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a hunting job. After letting the Demon gets away they come across a teenage witch who tells them about a demons shes been hunting since a little kid. By Spam Barry, And Azy Hawksey.


A shadow passed over the earth as the young boy took a step forward into the dim lighted ally. A shiver of anticipation passed over him. This was where he was supposed to be. Here fighting the demon in front of him. He was armed with crosses and rock salt, wood. anything that would help in an exorcism. Anything that would help in getting rid of this devious fiend. He took his stance, waiting patiently for the demon to make his move. Hell he was more like waiting for the demon to appear, but he knew it was there lurking in the dark, waiting for his moment

"Dean, pick up!" The younger brother threw the phone down in the passengers seat, gunning on the gas. Fear began to swell in him, but he refused to let his eyes reflect that. A sort of hopelessness. On top of his idiot brother running into battle without help his phone was dead, or off. It made no difference. The impala halted in the middle of the street, and he slammed the door shut, dragging the weapons pack along. Sam's eyes scouted the ground for footprints but it was difficult in the stormy night cover. "Dammit Dean..." he muttered before yelling, "Dean! Dean! Where are you?" There was a noise like a person~ or thing~ shuffling behind him. Sam froze, hell his breathing slowed, as he moved the shotgun upward, in firing position, and he turned sharply. Nothing. Then there was a noise. Again. And he turned only to feel the impact of something hitting his face.

"Shit! Sam you're gonna ruin it!" Dean yelled in frustration as both him and the 'invisible' demon broke out of their intense moment, and then finally the demon appeared. Only to let Dean know his plan as he turned his head to the penetrating sound of the younger siblings voice. Fear pierced through Deans veins and he took off in a run as the demon dissolved into the solid ground beneath their feet. Out of the ally, and straight into the street. That's where Dean went. But he wasn't quick enough. The demon got there first. He got there just in time to see sammy hitting the hard ground. He was unconscious.

It made sense now, that shuffling. It had been Dean running. And that was the last thing he'd seen before completely fading into darkness. Or rather, being dragged in. The gun fell from his hands and the boy fell out of consciousness.

With a contorted grin the demons head turned to Dean, while still continuing his assault on Sam. In an angry grunt Dean ran forward and pounced on the guy. But the demon was smarter, stronger than Dean. Acting in anger is probably the thing that got him so screwed over that night. In one swift move Dean was slammed onto the ground as breathless as the boy next to him. But he got up gritted his teeth fought the pain and kept on fighting. And once again the demon managed to get a hold of Dean.

Sams eyes fluttered open for what felt like the fifth time, before he finally mustered up the strength to move. The look on his brother's face- strong brows furrowed, teeth clenched, eyes pained- was more than enough to propel him forward and grab the duffle. In one swift movement (well sorta clumsy, actually) he emptied all the contents all over the road, grabbing all about for a shotgun. Katoosh. The clap echoed and the demon shrieked in pain. Luckily, rock salt wouldn't kill the victim, only leave a bruise. Still, it didn't matter it was enough to let it go, but that was fine. "Dean!" He yelled tossing the gun over before uncapping the holy water and spraying it with it. "Dean? You alright?" The younger brother asked hurriedly, holding the brother up, panting.

"Hey, Hey remember no chick flick moments." Dean said. His starky comment was enough to let anyone know he was fine. But honestly, the most prominent thought on his mind at the moment was killing this demon, or exorcising it, for the fact he didn't wanna kill the victim inside. Dean stumbled to his feet pushing past the injured offender violently before he even got the chance to figure out what was going on. He looked at the weapons spewed out all over the place and selected the two items that would work the best... the holy water and the cross.

Deans plan has changed he didn't wanna exorcise this demon anymore, he wanted to drive away, heal deal with this later, when he had the energy when he wouldn't end up getting killed on the job. Handing the cross the Sammy, Dean sprayed the demon once more with holy water, and that was his feat, because the demon disappeared into the ground with an angry screech. Dean knew he wasn't coming back.

"Hey! Hey! Hey" Dean heard a young girls voice yell from the distance "Fuck, you let it get away.." Wasn't she a bit young for that language? "Thats great." But the perfect amount of sarcasm in there to make her a teen. "How many people do you expect him to kill now, and you gave up without a fight! Whats wrong with you most hunters are better than that!" She kept going to with her scolding of the adults she didn't even know.. She was right but Dean wished she would shut up. A shadow passed over the earth as the young boy took a step forward into the dim lighted ally. A shiver of anticipation passed over him. This was where he was supposed to be. Here fighting the demon in front of him. He was armed with crosses and rock salt, wood. anything that would help in an exorcism. Anything that would help in getting rid of this devious fiend. He took his stance, waiting patiently for the demon to make his move. Hell he was more like waiting for the demon to appear, but he knew it was there lurking in the dark, waiting for his moment

"Dean, pick up!" The younger brother threw the phone down in the passengers seat, gunning on the gas. Fear began to swell in him, but he refused to let his eyes reflect that. A sort of hopelessness. On top of his idiot brother running into battle without help his phone was dead, or off. It made no difference. The impala halted in the middle of the street, and he slammed the door shut, dragging the weapons pack along. Sam's eyes scouted the ground for footprints but it was difficult in the stormy night cover. "Dammit Dean..." he muttered before yelling, "Dean! Dean! Where are you?" There was a noise like a person~ or thing~ shuffling behind him. Sam froze, hell his breathing slowed, as he moved the shotgun upward, in firing position, and he turned sharply. Nothing. Then there was a noise. Again. And he turned only to feel the impact of something hitting his face.

"Shit! Sam you're gonna ruin it!" Dean yelled in frustration as both him and the 'invisible' demon broke out of their intense moment, and then finally the demon appeared. Only to let Dean know his plan as he turned his head to the penetrating sound of the younger siblings voice. Fear pierced through Deans veins and he took off in a run as the demon dissolved into the solid ground beneath their feet. Out of the ally, and straight into the street. That's where Dean went. But he wasn't quick enough. The demon got there first. He got there just in time to see sammy hitting the hard ground. He was unconscious.

It made sense now, that shuffling. It had been Dean running. And that was the last thing he'd seen before completely fading into darkness. Or rather, being dragged in. The gun fell from his hands and the boy fell out of consciousness.

With a contorted grin the demons head turned to Dean, while still continuing his assault on Sam. In an angry grunt Dean ran forward and pounced on the guy. But the demon was smarter, stronger than Dean. Acting in anger is probably the thing that got him so screwed over that night. In one swift move Dean was slammed onto the ground as breathless as the boy next to him. But he got up gritted his teeth fought the pain and kept on fighting. And once again the demon managed to get a hold of Dean.

Sams eyes fluttered open for what felt like the fifth time, before he finally mustered up the strength to move. The look on his brother's face- strong brows furrowed, teeth clenched, eyes pained- was more than enough to propel him forward and grab the duffle. In one swift movement (well sorta clumsy, actually) he emptied all the contents all over the road, grabbing all about for a shotgun. Katoosh. The clap echoed and the demon shrieked in pain. Luckily, rock salt wouldn't kill the victim, only leave a bruise. Still, it didn't matter it was enough to let it go, but that was fine. "Dean!" He yelled tossing the gun over before uncapping the holy water and spraying it with it. "Dean? You alright?" The younger brother asked hurriedly, holding the brother up, panting.

"Hey, Hey remember no chick flick moments." Dean said. His starky comment was enough to let anyone know he was fine. But honestly, the most prominent thought on his mind at the moment was killing this demon, or exorcising it, for the fact he didn't wanna kill the victim inside. Dean stumbled to his feet pushing past the injured offender violently before he even got the chance to figure out what was going on. He looked at the weapons spewed out all over the place and selected the two items that would work the best... the holy water and the cross.

Deans plan has changed he didn't wanna exorcise this demon anymore, he wanted to drive away, heal deal with this later, when he had the energy when he wouldn't end up getting killed on the job. Handing the cross the Sammy, Dean sprayed the demon once more with holy water, and that was his feat, because the demon disappeared into the ground with an angry screech. Dean knew he wasn't coming back.

"Hey! Hey! Hey" Dean heard a young girls voice yell from the distance "Fuck, you let it get away.." Wasn't she a bit young for that language? "Thats great." But the perfect amount of sarcasm in there to make her a teen. "How many people do you expect him to kill now, and you gave up without a fight! Whats wrong with you most hunters are better than that!" She kept going to with her scolding of the adults she didn't even know.. She was right but Dean wished she would shut up.


End file.
